


[PODFIC] Not Your Father

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Audio Content, Can we for real start calling Jack/Gabe Baked Potato?, DAD76, Dating, Embarrassment, Feelings, Genji is an oblivious little shit, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Poor Jesse, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: firefly_quill Summary:"Jack notices that Jesse is in love with Hanzo, and tries to help.It goes as well as one might expect."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	[PODFIC] Not Your Father

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not your Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479220) by [firefly_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [firefly_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill) ♡

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qNqRLQazlFA5YneEFPm-epkvuf3qOCqy)  
  


Listen on [tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/611079314925027328/part-1-of-not-your-father-by-fireflyquill)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
